


Morning Negotiations

by TroubleScout



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleScout/pseuds/TroubleScout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at a morning in the Mars/Echolls household. A drabble originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilamadison11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilamadison11/gifts), [inmyfashion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfashion/gifts).



> For two lovely Tumblr ladies, because their combined efforts made me ponder future LoVe mornings…

Veronica strips and crawls into bed like a zombie, pressing herself against Logan’s back. She can see the dawning light seeping through the cracks in the curtains as her eyelids fall shut. She doesn’t even want to know what time it is.

Unfortunately, the alarm clock has no such qualms and sounds viciously, “BRAYNK! BRAYNK! BRAYNK! BRAYNK!”

“Eeeeeh! Noooo! Shhhhhhh,” she grumbles helplessly, pulling her pillow over her head.

Logan’s open hand silences the offending sound with a slap and Veronica drops her defenses.

He rolls over to whisper, “What time did you get in?”

“About 3 seconds ago.”

He makes a face.

“Stop making that face,” she says, her eyes still closed.

“How do you know what face I’m making, smartypants?”

“Your silent disapproval face is super loud. Shhhh,” she admonishes as she cuddles into his chest.

“I have to get ready for work.”

“Not fair,” she says burrowing deeper.

Logan strokes her hair and kisses her head. “I concur, but thems the breaks.”

He pulls away and she bemoans her loss. He is almost entirely out of bed when she catches him by the pinky, her eyes are barely open. With a soft voice she counters, “But seriously folks, I closed my big case last night—“

“This morning,” he corrects.

“Whatever. You wanna spend tonight celebrating? We could do absolutely nothing.” Her eyes drift closed again. “It’d be wonderful. You. Me. You…” She absently rubs his finger between her own.

He whispers next to her face from a newly crouched position, “Sounds lovely. But I have night maneuvers, remember?”

Veronica pouts and groans, “Right. And not the good kind.”

“Nope.”

“Not fair.”

“Get Thursday night off. I’ll make it worth your while,” he prompts.

“Mmm.”

“Manicotti and tiramisu?”

“I just want you.”

She can hear him smile and soaks in the sound, her lips curling in a lazy, sleepy smile of her own.

“I don’t know, that’s a tall order,” he teases.

“Only ‘cause I’m so short.”

“Never in stature, only in height.” He leans over to kiss her and she pulls him in to make it last a second longer.

“Mmm. Careful. Love you,” she mumbles, snuggling into the warmth of his abandoned pillow.


End file.
